Divergent High School
by Take Me to A Library
Summary: Tris is 16 and lives in Denver, CO but is forced to move when her parents get a job promotion in Chicago. Popular, good-at-everything Tris is going to have to start all over again. Rated T-M for mild language. Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey people! So here is my new story! The summary is in the summary place and I really hope you like this! If you haven't yet, please go read my other story and leave reviews! Thanks!**

**Simba**

Tris

"Beatrice. We need to talk."

"OH MY GOD I HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE!"

I scream and slam my door so hard it shakes my room. I throw myself onto the bed and scream into my pillow.

I scream as loud and as long as I want, even until my voice is hoarse. A quiet knock sounds on my door, and I yell, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Susan slowly walks in and shuts my door. "Hi." She whimpers.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you! What are you doing here?" I apologize. "Your parents thought I could cheer you up. I'm sorry about the move. I will really miss you." She smiles.

I sigh, and try to return her smile, but fail. "Yeah me too. I'm really going to miss Denver. But I've heard Chicago is nice..." I stare at my hands.

We sit in silence for a minute. The silence is slowly growing uncomfortable. "Oh one more thing." Her voice is now cold as has no comfort left in it.

"Start packing. You leave tomorrow." She gets up and walks to the door. She shuts and thumps down the stairs.

I gape at the closed door and suddenly scream. In frustration, I slam my clenched fist into the wall, leaving a big hole in the black wall.

**********TIME SKIP**********

Eventually I pack all of my things. I load the last o my boxes into my black mustang, and get in, frowning. My mother knocks on my window, and I crack it down. "Hey. You ready to leave?" She holds another box. "Yes. I think I'll meet you there. Can I have my key?" I don't even look at her.

She rumbles through her pockets and pulls out a black key with a red and silver flame on it. "This one is yours. Caleb, your dad, and I will probably get there tomorrow because we still have to load boxes and Caleb hasn't even finished packing his boxes."

I snatch up the key and pull out of the driveway. Window still down, my mother waves. "See you there!" She calls as I pull around the corner. Wind blowing through my short blonde hair, my t-shirt falls in down a little in the front so you can see a lot of my cleavage.

I roll my eyes and push on some shades. The sun is starting to set and it splashes colors on my face, pink, purple, orange, and yellow. I stare off into the road and hear a whistle coming from the car next to me.

My head snaps up and I look to the side. Three guys stare at me out of their windows, in a broken down minivan. I smirk and pull my shirt down more, so you can see the top of my bra and watch their mouths hang open.

Smirking, I roar my engines and speed ahead. "Forget it boys. I'm taken!" I yell back at them even though it's not true. I see one of them frown and roll up their rusted windows. Laughing, I pull away at a turn and head down the road to Chicago.

I sigh. "This is going to be a long trip." the sun falls behind the mountains and I take my shades off, flicking on my headlights.

**********TIME SKIP**********

About 15 hours later, I arrive. It's almost 8 am I just got a text that my mom and dad and Caleb are leaving. I smile. The whole house to myself. I walk up to the door and slide my black key into the golden lock. The door is red and the walls on the outside are a peachy color. I sigh, and walk into the furnished house and run my hand along the painted walls.

I peer into the kitchen and see the cupboards open and the fridge is empty. "Ugh. No food." I run upstairs to a room with "Beatrice" put on the door on a sticky note. The door is pure white, not even a stroke visible. The house is huge, and I push the door open. I drop my keys and gape at my huge room. The walls are wallpaper but are galaxy printed like my favorite pair of Vanz.

The bed is queen again, and the covers are black and white, but the pillows are grey. My dresser goes up to my mid-chest and is red with yellow handles. My ceiling is painted a deep blue like parts of the galaxy wallpaper. My closet door are black and so are the rest of the doors. "Holy sh-" I start. "Hello." A deep, handsome, and smoky voice says behind me.

I practically jump out of my skin and spin around, fists raised. A tall boy stands behind me and looms about half a foot over me. Rich blue eyes stare down into my pale blue-grey ones and I lower my fists. "Who are you? How did you get in? What are you doing in here?" I question the stranger. "Tobias. Front door was open. And I thought I'd say hi to the new neighbors. Is that a problem?" he asks me in a sneering way.

I fold my arms and cock an eyebrow. "No. Just asking. Do you want to help me unpack?" He smirks. "Sassy. Sure if you need any." I unfold my arms and stand normally. "Actually that would be nice. Follow me." I walk past him and down the spiraling staircase.

I pull open my black mustang door and make the seat fold forward. "There are some boxes in the trunk if you could get those." I pull four boxes out and pile them in my arms. I can't even see. I stumble up the stairs and lay the boxes on my bed.

i turn around and he's standing there again. "God. I never know where you are, for all I know you could be climbing on the ceiling!" I jump a tad when I first see him. He chuckles and puts the boxes on my bed too. "I think there is only a few more boxes. Could you please get those, I think I'm going to start to unpack." I say. "Sure." I can practically hear his smile in his voice.

I start to unpack and put things away box by box. Tobias comes up with the rest of the boxes. "Do you need help unpacking everything too?" He asks politely and I smile. "Uh, no I'm good. But I am really hungry. Do you mind going to Starbucks and McDonald's and get me some food?" "Not at all!" He laughs. "But uh... I don't have any money..." this time I laugh. "Take mine." I hand him 20 bucks and he beams. "What do you want?"

"Black coffee. And a cheese burger with large fries and a coke. Also feel free to buy something for your self. It's fine." I smile and he nods, leaving my room. I plop down onto my bed as I hear the front door close. Sprawling out on my bed, I close my eyes and before I know it, I doze off into a dreamless nap.

**A/N**

**Hey guys so what do you think? Is it good? Please review and tell me if I should continue! Eep! I like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Next chapter yay! I just updated my other story and I'm going to try to make this story longer, about 15-20 chapters so enjoy the chapter! I got a couple reviews and wanna thank xXtootsXx13 for the review in which she likes the sassy flare I gave to Tris so she might have that through the whole story! So please keep reviewing and I will update faster! Thanks guys! This update may have some swearing in it so beware.**

**Simba**

Tobias P.O.V.

I leave and walk to my house, hopping into my black truck. I hold the 20 and drive off first to Starbucks. When I pull up to the window, a tall, blonde opens the window and smirks. "One black and one white chocolate mocha. That'll be $10.46 **(A/N haha get it? 10 and 4+6 equals 10) **

I nod and hand her the 20. She looks at me and winks, and hands me back my change. Receipt, change, and... a phone number? I stare at the number, shocked, and pull forward.

I can feel the girls eyes boring into he back of my head and rip the number in half and throw it out the window.

_I don't want her number anyways._ I think and pull up to the next window. I am handed the coffee and set it in the cup holders. I pull away and head to the nearest McDonald's.

I order the food and pull away_. _I count the money and count $5.60. I speed to her house and knock. No one answers and the door is unlocked.

I push open the door and call out to Beatrice. No reply. I walk upstairs, expecting her to be listening to music or something, but when I step into the doorway she is curled into a little ball and has her mouth hanging open. Some hair sticks to her mouth and her eyes are closed.

I chuckle and set the food on her nightstand and put the coffee and money next to it. Quietly, I pull my phone out and open the camera. Snickering I snap a picture of her and shut my phone.

I find a box that says 'art supplies' and open it slowly. I find a piece of paper and a pencil and scribble down a note.

_Beatrice,_

_Hi. I got the food and drink for you and came home and you were asleep. I'll see you at school tomorrow. You're coming right? Just text me. 720-664-4446_

_Tobias_

I get up and set the note on top of the money. Quietly, I shut the door and walk down. I make sure to lock the door before I leave.

Tris P.O.V

I snort and wake up. I reach a hand up to my eyes and rub them. I peer down at my phone and it says 9:36. I bolt up and look around the room. I look to my nightstand as see my food, coffee, change, and a note.

I pick up the note and read it. I laugh a tad and grab my blue 5c and unlock it. I go to the messaging app and punch in his number.

_Hey Tobias. It's Tris. :)_

I press send and shut off my phone. I slip it in my pocket and grab the coffee and food and thump down the stairs. _Buzz! _My phone buzzes and walk into the kitchen. Setting everything on the counter next to the microwave, I pull out my phone and check the text.

_Tris? Oh Beatrice. Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up. Wassup?_

I snicker and reply.

_*eye roll* Tris is my new nickname. Please don't call me Beatrice. It sounds so Abnegation. I'm now in Dauntless, so I need a 'new' name. Does Tris sound good?_

This time I leave my phone out on the counter and open. I take out my food and find some plates and silverware. I put the burger and fries on the plate and slide it into the microwave. I shut it and start cooking it. I check my phone again and there is a text.

_Yeah Tris sounds good. You're in Dauntless?! But you're like... so small!_

I reply immediately.

_JERK! JUST BECAUSE I'M SMALL DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT STRONG! I COULD TOTALLY DESTROY YOUR ASS IN A FIGHT!_

I jab the send button and put my phone back down. I take my food out of the microwave and slide in my coffee. I open the fridge and put the coke in for later. My phone buzzes and I slide it open.

_Calm down Trissy. I was kidding! Do you like the food? ;)_

I look down and blush. I tame the food and coffee an sit down at the table.

_Shut up... Jerk... Of course the food is good. You're in Dauntless, so you know the people there. What are they like and would I like any of em?_

I finish the fries and the burger and take another sip of my coffee. I sit there and realize how lonely it is being alone for another 14 hours. _Buzz!_

_Do you mind if I just come over? I need to get out of the house anyways. Plus... my friends are... hard to explain..._

I laugh and reply.

_Yeah. You know my address? (7446 Divergent Circle) I need yours._

I finish off my coffee and throw it away.

_Yup. Mine is 4106 Roth Way. I'll be over in a few. ;)_

I smile at the wall and wait for him to knock. A couple minutes later my doorbell rings and I run to answer it. "Tobias." I state. "Tris." He says in the same tone. I smile and he walks in. "Want to go to my room? I moved the boxes to my closet so I have space." I ask. He nods. "Sure."

"I'll race ya." I say, with a smirk. "You're on." He says furrowing his eyebrows together. "ONETWOTHREEGO!" I yell and shove him back, and race up the stairs. In heat him stumble backwards and then he is close on my heels.

I burst through the hallway and into my room and beat him by like 10 seconds. "Haha! I beat youuu!" I brag playfully. "Only 'cause you cheated." He mumbles.

I giggle and throw myself onto my bed. He does the same, but I bounce into the air about a foot. "EEP!" I shriek and he laughs, a hearty laugh that sounds like it came from deep down. I shove him and smile. "Jerk."

I look at him, and start to think.

I've never had a guy best friend before. Let alone a girl best friend. I've never had a boyfriend. What if he doesn't like me? What if he asks me out? What if it doesn't work out? What if he hates me once he gets to know me? Does he like me? He can't be single... Can he? He's cute, and strong, and tall, and perfect... _SNAP OUT OF IT TRIS!_

"What?"

I blink and look confused. "What?"

"You were staring at me." He states, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Sorry... I was just thinking." I say, looking away. He smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I lean my head into his shoulder and sigh happily.

"So about the school. The people. Are they nice? Who are they?" I ask suddenly, remembering why he came over.

He smiles and picks me up, putting me on the bed in front of my pillows. He sits across from me. I giggle.

"Okay. So girls first. Christina. She is talkative. Was in Candor. Can be a bit of a smart mouth and she can be annoying too. She also loves shopping so never invite her or she will drain your money in a split second. But if she invites you shopping, say yes, because if you don't she will almost never talk to you again, or keep asking until you say yes." He says, and closes his eyes.

"Marlene. She is pretty, smart, and actually nice. She is one of the popular girls. Uhhh... That's all I can say..." he opens his eyes again and smiles at me.

"Lynn and Shauna. The sisters. Lynn can be a total bitch. You'll recognize her the second you see her. Shauna is really nice and pretty. I think you guys will be good friends." I smile. _Good._

"Now the guys. Let's start with Uriah. He's tall and muscular, but is light weight. He's dating Marlene. Zeke is his brother and is dating Shauna. He's lanky but heavy. Will is friendly and was in Erudite. Now he is in Dauntless. He's dating Christina. That's the people I hang out with."

I think for a minute. "Anyone I want to avoid?" He nods vigorously. "Peter, Molly, Drew, and Al. Total bitches. Peter is a total bully along with his asshat sidekicks Drew and Molly. Al was nice once then went with the asshats so avoid them at all time."

I laugh. "Well, hopefully, I'll be with you or the others most of the time. Right?" "Yeah. Hopefully." He smiles and I look down, slightly worried. "You okay?" He asks, his eyebrows sewn together with concern.

"Will I fit in? I mean, what if they don't like me? What if they ha-," I ask hurriedly. "Stop. They will love you okay? You'll be fine." He interjects.

I look at him with grateful eyes and muster up a bit of courage. "Are you single?" I ask suddenly. He looks taken aback, and smiles slightly. "Yes. I've never actually had a girlfriend before." he blushes and looks down, almost like he's ashamed. "Are you?" He asks hopefully, looking up at me.

I laugh. "Yeah. I've never actually had a boyfriend before." I smirk.

**A/N**

**So how do you like it? :D I really like this story! ahh!**

**Simba**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry for the late update I've been busy! Luckily I'm updating now! Enjoy!**

Tobias

_She's single!_ The voice inside my head screams. I smile. "That's nice. So... Dauntless eh? What do you do? Like play an instrument, sing, play a sport?" She nods.

"Kicker at my old school. I also play volleyball, softball, and soccer. I sing, I actually used to be in a band before I came here but I quit because I wasn't good enough. Guitar. And that's it."

She sighs at the mention of the band and finishes. "You?" she asks gingerly.

"Just the football team quarterback. I've been it for a long time and am always jersey number four. That's my sport nickname."

She nods and looks at me. "What does the school offer?" I look at her puzzled. "Offer? What do you mean?" She laughs, a light laugh.

"Lemme re-phrase that. What do we have for lunch?" "Oh." I say stupidly. "Well burgers and pizza everyday and different sides everyday. Occasionally salads." I state, with a mock disgusted face. She laughs and leans on me slightly.

"Are we friends, Tobias?" She questions. "If we weren't, you wouldn't be leaning your head on my shoulder and I wouldn't be up in your room laughing with you." I say with a smirk. She blushes and stops leaning on me and places her hands in her lap.

I smile and place my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me again. I can hear her sigh happily and I do the same.

I look down at her and absorb in every beautiful detail of her gorgeous body. Everything about her is perfect, every strand of hair, every freckle that spots her nose, the way her eyes light up when she smiles...

Fingers snap in front of my face and I realize they are Tris' slender fingers.

"What?"

"You were staring at me. Tobias, what's on your mind?" She asks me. I decide to tell the truth, "You."

She is taken aback and looks at me wide-eyed. "What about me?" I smile.

"Of how beautiful you are." I state. She freezes, gaping at me.

Tris

Did he? Did he just call me... Beautiful? I gape at him and he closes my mouth gently. He laughs. " Tris, is this too soon?" he asks, and I shrug. "I don't think so." I say blankly.

'For a second his dark eyes are on mine, and he's quiet. Then he touches my face and leans in close, brushing my lips with his. He grins and presses his mouth to mine. I tense up at first, unsure of myself, so when he pulls away, I'm sure I did something wrong, or badly. But he takes my face in his hands, his fingers strong against my skin, and kisses me again, firmer this time, more certain. I wrap and arm around him, sliding my hand up his neck and into his short hair.'

I pull myself closer to his chest. I pull away slightly my eyes trained on his, our foreheads touching. My eyebrows fall to the center of my face and his relax on his eyes. Our noses are touching and I pick up my other hand and place it on his face.

We sigh and laugh a little. "Too soon?" he questions, closing his eyes and share my breaths.

"I don't think so." I state and kiss his cheek.

He smiles. "I have an idea. Do you want to meet everyone before school tomorrow?" He asks. "Sure." I shrug. He smiles and pulls away from me and grabs his phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously. He punches in a text and presses send. His phone buzzes a second later and he replies immediatly. "Whaaaaat?" I whine.

He just smiles and shows me the texts.

_Tobias: hey_

_Zeke: whats up?_

_Tobias: can u have a party at yur house at like 6?_

_Zeke: sure whos on the invite list?_

_Tobias: normal people and I'm bringing a friend. A girl 2 b exact._

_Zeke: normal as in Chris, Mar, Shauna, Lynn, Will, and Uri? Ooh who is she? first girlfriend? ;)_

_Tobias: yeah. SHUT UP ASSHAT! She is not my girlfriend I met her today! God dude._

_Zeke: geez I was kidding. God dude. C u then_

_Tobias: k_

I laugh and hand Tobias back the phone. "So party tonight. Are you taking me?" I nudge him with my elbow and he laughs. "No I'm taking your dresser. Of course I'm taking you, silly."

"So what do you want to do till the party?" I ask loudly. He shrugs. "I dunno." He states.

**********TIME SKIP**********

My parents aren't getting home until midnight so I am going to be really bored. I texted my mom asking her if I could go and sleepover and she said sure. Yay!

Tobias and I pull into a driveway and see lights on inside. "So this is Zeke and Uriah's house?" I ask dubiously. "Yeah. All the people I told you about are coming. You down?" he asks happily. "Yeah I'm down."

We walk up to the big front door and knock. The doors slide open and a tall boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair stands in the doorway. "Hey Four. Is this the 'girl'?" He puts "girl" in quotation.

He rolls his eyes and I blush. He just laughs and motions is in. When we get inside I see a bunch of girls and boys sitting in a circle on the floor. I push Tobias into another room so no one can hear us and hear some "Oohs" and "Four has a girlfriend?"

I roll my eyes and ask quietly, "Why'd he call you Four? Should I not call you Tobias in public?" I look into his eyes and he nods.

"No one really knows my real name. I kinda go by Four. Because of my backstory." He seems nervous so I just nod and pull him into the room again. I get some smiles and winks but I ignore them.

"Everybody, this is Tris. Tris, this is Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke. Tris is new and she will be attending Dauntless with us!" He says pointing to each one as he says their name.

Lynn snorts when he mentions I'm in Dauntless with them, all of them being tall and muscled while here I am, frail and short.

I stomp right up to Lynn and get all in her face. "Just because I'm short and skinny doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of your ass. Yeah. That language coming from an old Stiff." I smirk and walk away back next to Tobias.

Everyone gapes at me and I just smirk. "What? Scared of an Abnegation?" they all shake their heads and I nod. "Good."

"Who knew Four has a girlfriend with such a Dauntless attitude for a Stiff." Christina says blankly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" we both say at the same time, anger shown in our eyes. They all nod vigorously. Lynn whispers. "I take it back." She sounds scared and for some reason... I like it.

"So. Truth or dare?" Zeke pipes up and Tobias and I plop onto the floor. "Sure!" We all shout. "I'll start." he says.

"Tris. Truth or—"

"Dare." I finish for him.

**A/N**

**Haha so some swearing but it's just like, 3 words, or whatever. I like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! Hey guys! :3 I like this chapter! CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS! EEP! enjoy!**

**Simba**

Tobias

"Dare." She finishes for Uriah and smirks. "Hmmm... I dare you to run around the neighborhood screaming 'STRANGER DANGER' over and over and over again. In front of every house." He smirks devilishly.

"Damn. Okay whatever. Who's gonna be the witness?" She says while smirking. All of us stand up and race out the door with Tris leading the pack. "Now everybody. Shut up and don't make a sound. You can laugh but make it quiet. Kay?" She says and smiles.

Tris walks into the middle of the street and screams at the top of her lungs, "HELP ME! STRANGER DANGER!" And collapses to the road. We see lights flick on and run inside laughing. "That was—"

Uriah starts but none of us hear the rest. The words are shrowded by a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs in the house. We all look worried and bolt up the stairs with Tris and I bounding two steps at a time.

I don't think any of us knew what to expect but when we get there we dont see anything wrong. Curious, I walk towards Tris and whisper in her ear, "What do you think it is?" She shrugs and the scream comes again close by, in fact in the bathroom, and it screams Zeke's name.

Zeke runs to the bathroom in his mom's room and stops in his tracks. He starts laughing and we all crowd into her room. I step to the front and peer into the bathroom. The sight is pretty funny.

Zeke's mom is in a pink furry robe with a green face mask and her hair wrapped in curlers. Her slippers are pink fuzzy bunnies and her eyes are covered in terror. She is literally sitting on the bathroom counter and is holding a hair brush likes its a weapon. I scan the bathroom floor and see a little spider, about the size of my pinkie nail crawling around the toilet.

We all stare for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Mom it's just a little spider!" Zeke gasps inbetween laughs. He lifts his foot and squishes it slowly, spurting its guts outwards. Screeching, she jumps and throws a toilet paper roll at Zeke's head. "WIPE IT UP ZEKE!"

Laughing, he tore off a piece and handed his mom the rest of the roll. Wiping up the spider, he left the bathroom shaking his head. "So. Shall we finish our truth or dare game?"

We bound down the stairs and into the front room. "Ok so I did one so I get to ask now. Christina? Right?" She points at Chris and she nods. "Okay Christina. Truth or dare?" She ponders this a little then says truth. "Who is your crush?" She blushes and comes up and whispers it to Tris. Her eyebrows raise and she gives me a small smirk.

His eyes widen in fear and sneaks a glance at Chris. I shake my head as Chris sits back down blushing. **(A/N OKAY GUYS! Forget what I said earlier about all of them dating! NONE of them are dating forget I said it in the story! It's a lie!) **I nod my head slowly to Will and Tris nods.

"Uh.. Four truth or dare?" He looks at the crowd and shrugs. "Dare." She smirks at Tris and turns back to me. "I dare you to kiss Tris. On the lips." She smirks devilishly. She looks at me and I shrug. I rotate so my body is facing hers and kiss her square on the lips. We hear some gasps and oohs but then we pull away.

I go to sit back down in my spot and we pretend like nothing happened. "My turn. Lemme think..." I ruminate on this for a second before Tris jumps up and whispers in my ear. I grin widely and nod my head. She sits back down satisfied and winks at Christina. She pales and looks scared.

"Will. Truth or dare?" I ask Will and see Christina shooting Tris glares. Will doesn't seem to notice the looks because he says dare confidentally. Tris smirks at me and Christina sends me a pleading look.

"I dare you..." I pause for a long time and then finish. "To kiss Christina on the lips for a full 2 minutes." Will and Christina gape at me in horror but then look at each other. They both nod their heads slowly and Tris pulls out her phone. "Two minutes starts..." They scramble to each other and sit on the couch behind Zeke.

"NOW!" Tris yells and Will slowly fits his lips to Chris'. They get an aww from Marlene and a gag from Uri. Tris snorts and looks at her phone.

When the two minutes are up and both of them have pulled apart, both of them are breathing heavily and their hair is messy along with their clothes. I laugh and smile at them. "I've been waiting so long for this to happen." I smirk at the shocked and confused faces on Will and Christina. "Oh come one. We've all known guys." They both blush and sit back down.

Will sighs and stares at me for a minute, then at Tris. "Four. Truth or Dare?" I smirk and answer, "Truth." "Damn it." Will mutters under his breath. "Well, answer this truthfully. Do you like Tris?" He said more like a statement but a question just the same. I sigh and nod my head slowly.

Marlene gasps and shoots a knowing look at Shauna. "That's like. The first person ever." Mar whispers and I shoot a glare at her. "Marlene truth or dare?" I ask deathly. She stops giggling and nods. "Truth?" She says it like a question.

"I don't care. I dare you to kiss Uriah." Marlene stares at him in shock. "Fine." Marlene gets up and plants a kiss on Uriah's cheek, causing a blush out of him. "Oooooh." Tris teases and laughs.

**A/N I AM SO SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE, NO EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE BUT THESE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET A TAD SHORTER SO SORRY!**


End file.
